The Dark King
by Alastair
Summary: Luffy is reborn into a world of elves, sorcery and intrigue! As a cursed Dark Elf.
1. Chapter 1

Nami stared at the Dark Elf. She had never seen one before, and yet now there was one standing by the merchant's cart. He was huge, eyes on the ground, staring at bare light violet feet. She shivered.

Though he was properly chained to the cart, the thought of him nearby just brought up thoughts of awful, monstrous things. Dark Elves were highly dangerous, after all. She understood how the initiative worked though. It was only for Dark Elves born from mothers who were rescued from their awful camps. It was supposed to be a way to integrate them into society - by having these 'saved' Dark Elves work for the civil races.

This Dark Elf didn't look saved, but angry or just annoyed. She couldn't see why. He looked well worked, kept fed, clothed - if a bit warmly with long sleeves - and he slept in the cart out of the rain.

The inn keeper hadn't let him stay in the inn, but he had allowed him in the stable at least.

At the moment, the Dark Elf was in the market, guarding the merchant's wares while he bartered. She had come for the day's groceries, and just needed a few vegetables for supper, but the strangely purple hued elf had intrigued her.

Suddenly, Nami realized that he was looking at her, and she quickly turned to leave. She had had enough of the sight of him in any case, and she was only curious.

She looked back once, but he was no longer looking at her. He just stared dully in front of his feet, rubbing his sleeved arms.

Nami knew what he looked like then. The way his legs were pressed together in such a way - he shifted from foot to foot almost impatiently. And he wasn't angry. He was pouting. It was a big, little boy that just wanted to go play.

How old was he? She recalled the rumors of their bizarre growth. Did they really grow to adulthood in a week? She supposed they would have to. The new initiative was only a few months old according to the merchant. If he grew like other elves, he would not have been allowed to be a part of the initiative.

Before it, the babies that had been born from rescued women were killed. He was lucky to be alive.

She nodded to herself, becoming more assured that this was indeed the right thing to do.

Nami began to walk home, humming a little ditty she had heard in the tavern.

" _Months,"_ the merchant had said. The initiative had begun months ago, and he had said it as if they should have already known. It rankled the way he had said it. It was hard to not feel that way when it came from a High Elf.

Theirs was a small Wood Elf village on the outskirts of their country. It was completely understandable to not know of news for months just like this time.

Nami briefly touched the end of her staff as if to remind herself of the blue stone at the end. It had no power in and of itself, but it was her favorite focusing aid while she was training in magic. She wasn't particularly adept, but she knew enough to handle some magicless Dark Elf should one come along.

There had not been an attack on their village in sixty years. This meant that a decades old curfew had finally been lifted, but Nami still held fairly closely to the curfew. For some reason, she had opted to carry her staff around more often too. Even though all a curfew did was force people to stay indoors at certain hours, she felt less safe.

Was she just used to being inside while the world was dark outside? She and Nojiko had been children when the curfew had been implemented.

As she returned home, Nami felt her muscles relax entirely, and she called, "I'm back!"

"Hey, Nami," Nojiko greeted back, though her attention was on a book in front of her. The High Elf woman had adopted some of the Wood Elf traditions, and had tattoos going down her arm. Most visiting High Elves had seemed to scorn this, but Nojiko had always laughed them off. She was nowhere near as prim or proper as they were.

She had told the last one that had tried to shame her, " _You really think I should look down on those I think aren't as good as me? Well, then."_

Nojiko had lifted her chin just so, and the room had gotten colder as the High Elf had slowly realized she was now looking down at him.

The memory caused a warm smile across Nami's lips, and she giggled behind a hand. This made Nojiko look up finally, and she smiled in turn, "What's so funny?"

"Just remembering something ... oh! Speaking of," Nami hurried over to sit across from her adopted sister then, and said, "There's a merchant in town! He's brought a Dark Elf!"

Nojiko's eyes widened in horror, "What? Why would he-?"

"It's a new decree. Any Dark Elf born from the women that are rescued are getting a chance to live as servants." Nami leaned back in her chair, tapping a lip in thought, "He kind of reminded me of a little kid ..."

Her sister just shuddered, "Creepy."

"Yeah," Nami said softly. "There's a High Elf woman travelling with the merchant too. She wanted to talk with us ..."

With a groan, Nojiko seemed to try to return to her book, "No thanks."

Nami smiled again, but said, "I know what you're thinking, but it's about her research, she said. She's studying different race families, and as soon as she found out about us, it was all she was talking about. She wanted your perspective too."

Nojiko looked up slowly, "So that's why you took so long ..." She looked out the window, and mused, "With the curfew over, we could just head to the inn to get this over with." The sky wasn't yet dark, but Nami shifted uncomfortably. Noticing this, Nojiko said, "It'll be the two of us, and it shouldn't take that long." She smiled wider, "And you could practice some fire magic on the way back if it's dark."

She was saying that she could bring her staff, Nami realized, and some of the tension left her. "All right ... A little talk in the inn wouldn't hurt."

xXx

The High Elf woman Nami had met was a dark skinned beauty with long black hair. She smiled warmly at Nami as she entered the inn with Nojiko who still seemed a little apprehensive. The High Elf had an open journal in which she was writing in front of her, and she set her feathered pen down to stand to greet them.

"Greetings. You must be Nojiko. I'm Nico Robin of the Ohara High Elves."

Nami stopped in some shock while Nojiko raised a brow, "Wow, quite the bigwig visiting a little out of way place like this just for a mixed race family ..."

"Not so out of the way. I came here specifically for this family after all."

Gripping her staff, Nami looked to Nojiko. Her sister sighed, and shook her head, "And what do you want, your ladyship?"

Robin looked her up and down, but her smile was the same, "I want nothing, but to ask some questions. It's such an interesting story after all. The Wood Elf warrior woman, Bellemere, comes back from battle, only to bring two elven children with her, and raises them herself. But ... from where?"

Nami's brow creased, and she said, "A village torn apart by Dark Elves! Where else?"

Robin smiled a little more, still looking directly at Nojiko, "The brave warrior died protecting her home and new children from a Dark Elf attack here, so now ... the only one to ask would be the only child who was old enough to remember."

When Nami began to frown in confusion, Nojiko fumed, snapping, "Why should we answer anything you ask?"

"But it's just ... the name of the village, right?" Nami looked over at her sister, her head tilting just slightly. "Nojiko, what's wrong?"

"Was it really a village, Nojiko?" Robin asked. "Didn't Bellemere and her squadron pass through a city?"

Nami realized then that the rest of the inn's tavern occupants had gone deathly silent. Some had frozen with a pint of mead halfway to their lips while others were badly pretending not to pay attention while they played with their food.

It was so quiet that the watch's horn was heard clearly. The room stiffened, now perking long ears for more blasts.

One meant a visitor.

The second meant royalty.

The third blast that sounded made all of the warriors stand, and rush out of the inn. Debts could be forgiven when Dark Elves were attacking.

Nami glanced at Nojiko who was still staring at Robin who gave the gaze back evenly. She touched her sister's tattooed arm, "Nojiko ... what should we do?"

Taking a deep breath, her sister said, "Nami, get to the house. Hide."

Her eyes widened in shock, and though she felt fear coursing through her, Nami could hear the fighting already. They had to have rushed the gates and broken through somehow. She straightened, "But we can help them!"

"Nami, go hide!"

"Yes, she's a mage, is she not?" Robin lifted out a small orb from her own robes. She could see it for what it was: another focusing aid like Nami's own staff.

She nodded fiercely then, "We can both help!"

"Nami, no, please!" Nojiko grabbed her wrist, and Nami stared at the desperation in her sister's eyes, "You shouldn't fight! If you're lost, then ...!"

"Then what?" Robin stepped forward.

Nojiko lowered her head, but Nami's attention was abruptly drawn to Robin's orb. Something had flickered inside, or perhaps reflected something. Nami looked behind her through the window, and she gasped, "The village is burning!"

The High Elf's head snapped to attention then, the first frown appearing on her lips, "Are there any other mages here ...?"

"No, there's ..." Nami felt something cold shoot through her spine. Looking out the window, she could see it now. Some of the dark figures fighting outside were flinging fireballs around, but it should have been impossible.

"No ... Nami, you have to-"

The door burst into flames, shattering into dark splintered coals, and Nami ducked. She felt Nojiko wrap her arms around her in an attempt to shield her from the brunt of the flames.

"Three women. Good."

Nami looked up just in time for the world to go black around her. The last thing she saw were dark runic tattoos across a grim Dark Elf face.

xXx

She winced in pain, gripping her leg as the cart went over another bump. Alongside it walked the other elven women of the village, the slew of Wood Elves like herself, and the two High Elves, Nojiko and Robin. She felt the tears attempt to come back, but she swallowed them back hard.

When she had come to, the entire village had been decimated. The Dark Elves had gone from house to house, dragging out the men, women and children to their carts from the rubble.

Nojiko reached into the cart to reassure her by squeezing her hand, "Stay strong."

Her protection had unfortunately not done much. Nami had awoken to searing pain down her thigh. Still in the village, she had sobbed in agony as the elderly were rounded up, and struck down. What elven children there were had been separated from them, and Nami didn't want to think of what might be happening to them.

One of the Dark Elves had taken one look at her, and dragged her onto a cart. He had said, " _This one will ride. No touching her until she's healed."_

It was the only good thing of the day that had happened, and even then it was just a delay until the inevitable. She shuddered at the thought of nightfall coming, and hearing the screams.

"I wonder what the men are for."

Nami lifted her head slowly, frowning in confusion at the dark haired High Elf. A little further behind them was another cart with the young men of the village, bound and chained like the women. Her sister scoffed, "Menial labor, I bet."

"I suppose ... and why kill the merchant's Dark Elf?"

She recalled when they had opened the stable to find the Dark Elf huddled inside. He had been hugging himself in the fetal position in one corner of the stable, but they had pulled him out. The Dark Elf Nami had assumed to be their leader had tried to converse with him, but then had cut him down with a gout of flames. She hadn't heard what they had talked about however.

Nami shook her head, "Who knows."

"And what would it matter now anyway ..." Nojiko said. "We can't do anything against them now."

Robin glanced at the group leading the hundreds of Dark Elves and their captives before she said to them, "There's always the chance of escape or rescue. A large village like this disappearing in the night won't go unnoticed." She looked directly at Nami, "And we can protect you."

"Me?" Nami looked to Nojiko only to feel a different kind of worry wriggle through her. Nojiko had averted her eyes.

"I suppose that Nojiko didn't tell you, but even though it's been a long time, I can recognize a Light Elf when I see her."

Her eyes widened in shock, staring at the High Elf in shock, "But I'm a Wood Elf."

"They can look very similar yes," Robin said, "but the brighter hair, the round shape of your face, and the weather magic you claim you do ..." She smiled lightly, "If only you could have shown me that against the Dark Elves. Perhaps something could have been done."

Nami swallowed nothing, trying to think of anything but what she was telling her. The blue stone atop her staff was gone - smashed into the wall of the inn in front of her before her staff had been snapped in two. She could barely make a static shock without any aid.

Light Elves were extinct. They had been utterly obliterated by the Dark Elves a hundred years ago. What were the chances that she was one at all?

"I ... I can't be ... that. I can't be one, Robin. Nojiko, tell her ..." she looked to Nojiko for support, but her sister looked away. She felt her skin grow cold, and she looked back at Robin, insisting, "It's not true!"

"You're not quite a woman yet, are you? Perhaps of marriageable age, but you're not fully a woman. Dark Elves age the fastest of course at three days up to a week. Humans are fully grown at twenty. Wood Elves are next at around seventy years or so, and High Elves are around a hundred. As a Light Elf, however ... they must have told you you were found much younger, but I'd say you are around ninety years old. Light Elves are full adults at a hundred and twenty."

She flushed in anger then, gripping the side of the cart, "I'm seventy three, and a full grown Wood Elf, thank you very much! I'm not a child!"

Robin shrugged, "You're close, but I'm sure you're not far from your first century."

"Nojiko!" She turned to her sister again who finally took a deep breath.

"We swore to keep you safe," she whispered softly. "You're the last one ... maybe there's another, but ..."

She sagged back into the cart, and shivered, looking over at the uncaring Dark Elves. The cries and wails of women were obviously normal to them. They didn't seem to be very interested in what they had to say.

For as long as anyone could recall, the Dark Elves had been on a rampage against any and all other races, but most especially the Light Elves. One hundred years ago, they had finally given their mortal enemy a fell blow. No other elven group had been treated such. It was reported that they hadn't even taken their women to breed with them either.

Other elves aged and reproduced slower on their own, but it took the Dark Elves only half a year to make a troop large enough to threaten a small village. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before they overran the rest of the Wood Elf settlements.

How long ago had this group been growing?

Nami shivered as she looked at the head of the group where the mage was walking. He had no focus aid, but she had seen him conjure flames the likes of which she had never seen from an unaided mage.

When had the magicless Dark Elves developed mages? When had they become powerful enough to not need a focus aid?

Nami grit her teeth, taking a deep breath before she shook her head, "Even if I am ... one of those, what of it?"

"The king is summoning you to his court," Robin said, and Nami gaped at her in shock.

"What? He ... why would he be?"

Nojiko frowned, "You can't mean that ... he wants to court Nami?"

Nami felt a flush come across her face, but it cooled quickly as she glanced at the Dark Elves ahead, "There's not much of a chance of that happening now."

"Don't be so sure of that. Remember what I said? The king is awaiting word about you, and if he doesn't receive any information soon, he will send men to investigate. They should be able to track us down easily enough." For the first time since Nami had met her, Robin grimaced, "Though we may have to endure some rape in the process."

Nojiko visibly shuddered. Nami felt the tears finally when she heard Robin say that, but she bit her tongue as Nojiko said, "At least, they don't know about Nami ... We have to keep quiet, Robin, or ..."

She nodded, but said what Nami had noticed, "They don't seem concerned with what we're saying, but yes. Once we are out of their reach, I will tell you more."

Nami bowed her head, looking down at her burned thigh, and she bit her lip. They had allowed her to ride the cart rather than walk on her leg, but how much relief would she get once night fell again? She didn't know much about the act, but it didn't seem to require use of her legs.

xXx

It was dark.

He was just so warm and sleepy.

However, the blankets around him seemed to be constricting. They were pushing and pressing in around him, and he tried to push them off, but he felt so weak. It felt like it was wrapped around his head and face.

The air felt heavy.

Was he still breathing?

Abruptly, the pressure grew worse as he felt his body begin to slide through the blankets. He was wet, he realized.

Something squeezed around him, and he grimaced, barely able to squirm. Some force was pulling him towards some end that he couldn't see.

First the top of his head felt cold, and suddenly, he was cold everywhere all in one rush. He gasped, and tried to open tired eyes as someone lifted him away.

This place was new. It was different from before. New voices filled his head, and he barely understood. The knowing was starting to slip away.

He mumbled as the movement stopped in warm, soft arms. He was beginning to feel comfortable in the not knowing. The hazy sensation of everything leaving his mind was a strange comfort. He didn't have to know.

Above him, as the other voices started to mumble into incomprehension, he heard her.

"Why'd they give you to me?"

Luffy's eyes opened slowly, peering up into Nami's face.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Nami sighed as she looked down at the Dark Elf infant in her arms. He was reaching up to her with a tiny, purple, fat fist. He would have been cute if she could stop thinking about him growing into a man and raping her.

Her eyes began to tear up, but she fought it back, clenching her teeth. The Dark Elves had left her to him after the woman had given birth, and died.

To her intense relief, the Dark Elf mage who had captured her told her that she was not yet fit for bedding. However, that meant her only use was raising babes. She stared down at the infant, considering.

It wouldn't take much, however it would almost completely ensure her demise. The baby would live.

Robin kept telling her and Nojiko that the king would send his men once he heard the news. The last Light Elf in the entire world was worth the risk according to Robin. Nami wasn't sure of that - or why she would be worth anything even with her heritage. She would never have thought so much of herself, so the fact that Nojiko had always been protecting her like this was still throwing her for a loop - never mind the thought of her own king summoning her.

She shuddered when she looked down at the infant again. He seemed to be growing tired, whatever little burst of energy which had made him reach for her was leaving him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Nami looked around the rest of the tent, biting her lip as she saw the other women around her.

This was the mage's whore tent. All of the women had been tested for magical aptitude, and then separated based on how much magic they innately held. Nojiko and Robin, High Elves, had been deemed to have enough magic, and were conversing with another elf. All of the women in this tent were elves, in fact. One was wearing the tattered remains of a warrior mage of the Wood Elf kingdom.

The whole time that they had been in the tent, no one had touched them. It seemed that there were not many mages in this outfit. It had only been a day, but it still felt like her time was coming up. She had the worst feeling of dread being in this place.

This was how they had breeded mages - and such powerful ones as well.

Nami glanced at the babe's dead mother, but didn't recognize the ceremonial gown she wore. It looked remarkably clean for this place. She must have gotten pregnant, and then been mostly left alone.

How long were Dark Elf pregnancies again?

The rest of the would-be mothers were in varying states of undress. There was not a baby in sight besides the one in her arms, which felt strange to her for some reason.

Any thoughts that she had of these places in the past were wrong. She had thought that the Dark Elf babies would have been left with their mothers, suckling from them while in the corner several women were being molested.

It was nothing like that at the moment, however. The most disturbing thing so far was just the boy's dead mother being left like it was.

Bracing herself, Nami rose to go to Robin and Nojiko, "They gave me this baby because his mom died, but ... I don't know what to do with him ..."

Robin looked over him before she sighed softly, and shook her head, "We'll just have to find him a wet nurse."

"Yeah, I don't think they'd be happy to come back to a dead baby ..." Nojiko said.

"Ah? What are you doing?"

Nami gasped, and looked behind her to see a Dark Elf woman frowning down at them. Even with the odd violet skin, something about this woman was stunning. Her straight flowing black hair shone like obsidian, and her pale lavender skin was a perfect tone everywhere her flesh was visible.

She was a mage by the look of her robe.

Nami leaned back, almost clutching the baby protectively, but she managed to say, "We - we don't have any milk for him ... His mom is dead."

Smiling, she reached down to take the babe from her arms, and Nami stared as she bared her own breast to offer the boy. In his sleep, he latched on immediately, and she hummed in amusement, "Ah, I see you are very hungry." The woman turned to walk away then, and Nami twitched.

She stuttered, "They - they gave him to me, so ..."

The woman stopped, and turned to her with cold eyes, "And what of it? He's mine now." Heading out of the tent, she called to the side to someone out of sight, "Come, Alvida."

A little Dark Elf girl trotted after her, still completely naked. From what Nami had seen, no one was given clothes until they reached their final size as a fully grown adult - there was no point otherwise.

Nami deflated then, watching him get carried away. She just hoped that the mages didn't start blaming her for him being taken away. What was she supposed to do?

xXx

Luffy grunted when he awakened, frowning in confusion at the naked purple young teen girl in front of him. He sat up, and then blinked down at his pudgy, purple arm. It seemed smaller as well. He lifted his hand up to look at it - it didn't look like when his body became smaller after using Gear Third.

The pretty girl smiled, "You're awake!" Luffy raised a brow at her as she turned to another woman who looked familiar but for the oddly colored skin. "Hancock! He's awake now!"

Indeed, there was Hancock sitting at a small desk table, and she turned around to face them when she heard the girl. They were in a tent with the bed he was on, a chair and a table set up.

"Oh, good, we can get him talking soon then." And Hancock smiled down at him, and cooed, "Hello, little one. Let's get talking, okay?"

"Okay?" Luffy's head cocked to the side, watching as she blinked in surprise.

"Oh, mimicking already?"

"No, you said we were talking ..." Luffy said.

Hancock withdrew with wide eyes, "You're _talking_ already!? And you understand me?"

"Ah ...? Yeah, you're Hancock, and ..." Luffy looked at the interested teen girl, and squinted. Something did seem familiar about her, but he could not quite place her. Her little freckles were a dark mauve ... "Alvida?"

"Eh? Hancock, how's he know my name?"

Hancock sat back, frowning in confusion as she eyed Luffy. He stared back as she said, "He might have heard more than I thought while sleeping, but to know how to speak like that already is ... unheard of."

"Yeah, you had to talk my ear off!" Alvida pouted. "That's why Dragon killed that baby man at the village! He was stupid!"

She nodded to her, and then smiled when Luffy's stomach growled, "That's still the same though."

"So you got any meat?"

Hancock tapped her chin in thought before standing, "We must speak with your father."

"Ah? I don't wanna. I need to eat!"

Chuckling, she said, "We can grab you something to eat on the way there. You need a lot of food to grow too."

Luffy beamed, and jumped down from the bed. He trotted after Hancock and Alvida, but paused once outside, looking down at his bare, naked baby body, "Wait, don't I need clothes?"

"Why? You're going to grow into an adult in a few days."

"Oh ... so I'll be back to normal soon?"

Hancock paused to look back at him oddly, "Normal? You'll be an adult. You were just born this morning."

"Born?" He stared at her, pouting as he scratched his cheek before looking at her skin again and then his own. "But I'm ... Did I die? What happened ...?"

Suddenly he was lifted up into Alvida's arms, and he clutched her arm in surprise. As the size of a toddler, she could easily carry him around, and she did so, carrying him after Hancock. He looked at her, frowning in confusion.

"How old are you?" He finally asked.

"Three days," Alvida smiled. "Hancock was going to show me how to get you to start talking, but I guess you were too easy. I need to find another baby to practice with now ..."

"Practice what ...?"

She tapped his nose, "You have to talk to babies a lot to get them to talk, silly. We have to do it while you're still really little like this, or you end up like that stupid man child that was at the village."

"Who?" He tilted his head at this information, absorbing it.

"He was some weird big Dark Elf who could barely talk!" Alvida huffed, "He was so stupid that Dragon killed him. Oh, that's your father! He's the Arch Mage."

Hancock beamed, "You're going to be a great mage yourself. And I'm the one who helped raise you! Perhaps, I should begin your training as well ..."

Humming in thought, Luffy looked back over Alvida's shoulder at where they were coming from. They were in a giant encampment, he realized, and there were small patches of mud in between all of the tents. The grass was still fresh looking, and in the distance, he could see the edge of the camp on this path. Other purple people were putting cargo in carts according to someone's orders. In one of the tents they passed by, he could see lights glowing, flicker and flash. In another, was the sound of clanging weapons on shields and mannequins. His stomach growled as he smelled cooking nearby.

Something about this place felt so familiar, and yet, he couldn't place this in his memories at all. Was it something else?

Alvida carried him into a tent, following Hancock. Inside was a man with a tattooed face that he had seen before. Something about the memory tickled his brain, but it vanished when Dragon said, "What's this? Why isn't he learning to speak?"

"He's your son."

"And you're making him an idiot by not teaching him to talk." Dragon turned back to papers in front of himself. "I'm busy here."

"He needs to learn magic right away," Hancock said, taking him from Alvida before setting him directly on the desk.

"Ah! Hey!" He stumbled a bit from the force of the movement before he caught himself, "I'm not used to my legs yet!"

Dragon's head snapped to face toward him, "What was that?"

Luffy looked up at his dad, frowning. Something had been bothering him - after all, they had been acting strangely. To confirm these suspicions, he said, "It's me! Luffy!"

The man seemed to hesitate, processing this information before he tilted his head, "An odd name for an odd boy ..."

So it really was a new world entirely. He had died, and been reborn in this weird place where people were purple.

"You named yourself too?" Hancock tapped her lips in thought, considering him before she said to Dragon, "He should be trained right away as you can see. His magical ability is staggering - like you said it would be with that woman to bear him. If we don't start training him right away, his power would be a waste."

"Ah? 'Magical' ...?" Luffy stared at her before he tentatively reached up to his cheek to start stretching it out. Only it didn't, and he ended up pinching himself instead, "Ah!" So if she hadn't been talking about his Devil Fruit ability, then what was it?

Dragon glanced at him oddly, but said, "Throw him in with the other children then if you think he's ready."

Beaming warmly, Hancock nodded, "With pleasure! Come along, Luffy!"

"Agh!" Luffy was whisked away then, practically rolled up in Hancock's as she carried him away. "What's going on!?"

Hancock put him down in a small fenced area with other naked purple boys and girls who were older looking than him, but didn't look quite like a teenager like Alvida. Said Alvida had followed them, and cheered, "Go ahead, Luffy! Try using your magic!"

"Wait, by magic, you mean ...?" Luffy looked up only to dodge to the side from a blast of water to his face. "Gyaah!" He hissed to the scratches to his hands and knees, but hurried back to his feet to face the other children who laughed and pointed. Luffy huffed, and yelled, "Oi, brats, you missed!"

"Stupid babies shouldn't talk!" A freckled boy stepped up, and Luffy flinched back.

Ace was standing before him as a purple boy who looked eight years old.

Luffy started in awe until Ace lifted a hand which began to glow, "Stupid, little babies should go back to their mother and cry for milk!"

"You ..." Luffy yelped, dodging to the side again from the orange fireball Ace shot at him. "Kkh ... Ace, you're still ...?" He looked on in confusion as some of the other children's hands glowed.

Collectively, the rest of the children begin to shoot varying ranges and densities of fire, wind, water and rocks at him. It took all of his little, flabby body to dodge what was coming for him. His body didn't want to move the way he remembered. Luffy realized that it probably wouldn't for years, and his frustration began.

He screamed as a fireball burned his chest, and he stumbled back. Hancock called for a stop too late - a large rock was coming straight at him, and he couldn't look at the way. His arms crossed in front of himself, and instinctively, he tried to use his Armament Haki to protect himself. The whole yard grew silent then.

Having closed his eyes, Luffy peeked out only to find that he was looking at a solid stone wall. He gaped at the rock shield that had formed on his arm until it crumbled away as he released the same feeling of the Armament Haki he had in his mind.

"Is ...?"

"Wow! I've never seen magic like that before!" Alvida gasped from the sidelines, and when Luffy looked back over his shoulder at her, he saw Hancock looking on with great interest.

"You can keep going, can't you?" She said with a smile, and something in Luffy shivered.

Could he?

Luffy looked at the other children who began to back away. Ace was the only one who stepped forward, and Luffy grit his teeth as Ace's hands glowed in the orange light of flames. These weren't the people he knew before - they looked like them, and had their faces and names, but their eyes were wrong.

The boy with his brother's face flung fire at him. Luffy grunted, but sidestepped the ball of fire. Clenching fists, he prepared his arms in that sensation that felt like Armament Haki, but it felt slightly different.

"Ah? You have two too, huh? I got three, little baby!" Ace yelled, and the glow changed to yellow and blue which crackled once before shooting straight at him.

Two what?

Luffy lifted his arms to block the lightning aside with stone, but started to walk towards the other kid instead of holding his ground. The feeling had changed, he realized then, and he glanced down at his stone arms which turned to dust when he released the feeling only to make it return. It was still stone, but it had felt different before.

He glanced up at Ace before he started to run instead, using his stone shield to bat the lightning away from himself. What had it been?

Upon reaching Ace, Luffy swung at his stomach - the highest point he could reach - and his hardened fists sent Ace down to his knee.

"Hurk! You!" Ace punched him back, but his fist wasn't surrounded by magic.

It hurt - he was susceptible to bludgeoning here, of course. However, Luffy swung back with his other fist, now able to reach Ace's face, and he felt something cold chip off his fist and hit his own face. He flinched slightly, glancing at his arm, only to stare at it being encased in ice. It melted away when he lost his concentration in shock, and then Ace punched him.

xXx

Groaning, Luffy held his head as he sat up. He looked around only to set Alvida grinning down at him - only she wasn't a child any longer. She was a full grown adult now, wearing a dark robe. "You sure surprised us with that magic! You have an interesting take on it, Luffy."

He pouted up at her, and then blinked, looking around. His perspective seemed slightly different. He looked down at himself, and gaped.

He was older! Still a child though, but he grinned broadly, "Hey! I'm getting bigger! I'm gonna be back to normal in no time!"

"Of course," Alvida said, "You'll be an adult in a few more days at this rate."

"Huh?" Luffy looked at her in confusion as he was feeling his own arm.

"You're going to be handsome," she smirked before tapping his cheek, "especially with scars like that."

He touched his cheek where his old scar used to be, but then he winced. It wasn't a scar yet; it was still a wound. Luffy touched around it gingerly, "What's this from?"

"Ace could've sliced your head off with that last punch, but he doesn't have a lot of control, so it petered out," Alvida shrugged. "That kid can use fire, wind and lightning. He's going to be a tough mage to beat on the battlefield."

"Fire, wind ... _and_ lightning? I was ..."

She sat back, crossing her legs, "You used rock, and water - the ice is ... different, but it's water." Giggling, she said, "Ace has you beat on three versus two, but you can face him with that magic."

"The other kids could use other magic too, right? Can't I use those too?"

Her head tilted to the side, "I dunno. Maybe? You're still a kid, but I doubt you'll have anything else."

He frowned, giving a bit of thought to it before he looked at her, and focused. It felt different, but if this magic felt like Armament Haki, then couldn't this work as well?

Alvida wobbled slightly before she swooned right out of her chair with a thud. Grinning, he pumped his fist, "Three!"

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to Robin gently shaking her shoulder. In an instant, she was awake, and her head whipped around to try to see what was going on, but relaxed when she saw no men. Still. It was only Robin and Nojiko by her side.

What was going on?

Nami wasn't going to complain too much, but the absence of the Dark Elf men not coming in except to sometimes watch or aid in childbirth was going against their expectations. Men being present at all during births was honestly the most shocking thing she had seen so far besides the death of the finely garbed elven mother.

Men just didn't ever come into the birthing room back in civilization. Here, however, the fathers would come and go when their women were laboring. Sometimes, if the birth was difficult, they chimed in about the care of the woman - though the focus was on the Dark Elf infant if the mother was not a Dark Elf. No one else had died besides the woman on the first day, however.

She thought back to the infant she had only held in her arms for a few brief minutes. He was surely all right, wasn't he? No one had come asking her for him after that.

Robin was looking at a group of Dark Elf women who were checking on a pregnant woman. Nami gasped as she recognized one. It was the beautiful woman that had taken the baby from her!

She said something to another Dark Elf with strawberry blonde hair - strange against the freckled purple skin, but still beautiful as well. The blonde shook her head, but Nami heard what she said, "Many young women are complaining about these tents now; they don't want to share. But making the men take the captives into their own tents might aggravate them instead."

The woman who had taken the baby raised her voice, "They can't stay in here. It's unsanitary, and besides that we've been having more and more miscarriages. Especially in the soldiers' tent. We need to change the infant teaching method to include care of their brood. The women are only doing it out of jealousy, and the men could care less. It's appalling! These are our progeny!"

"Miscarriage ...?" The young pregnant Wood Elf they were speaking over lifted her head slowly. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she covered her mouth in her shock. Nami wasn't sure if she was more surprised by the news or the fact that she was crying for the babe she had been forced to carry. The woman began to shake then in sobs, her own arms wrapping around herself.

They both put a hand on either shoulder when they noticed, and the blonde began talking soothingly to her, too quiet for Nami to hear.

She saw how the blonde woman's eyes glowed red though.

After a moment, the woman went limp in their arms and they pulled her over to the bedding usually reserved for labor.

Nami clutched at Robin's arm, feeling something cold grow inside of her.

It was unholy magic.

Robin shrugged her off, however, and rose to her feet, leaving her with Nojiko. When the two turned to her with raised brows, she stepped up, "Is the structure of this tent going to change then?"

The blonde smiled after a moment, "It's just talk for now, but perhaps. We might have to send you ladies to the male mages to breed more."

"Not that I'm waiting with bated breath, but no one's come to breed here since we've arrived," Robin tilted her head. "Is this not a good time then or does it have to do with those jealous ladies you were talking about?"

The baby taker just smirked, "Not jealous of you. Of each other. They have their captive men, and their own favorites."

"The men are just training like crazy," the blonde frowned. "I've barely gotten Roger to sit and chat - never mind holding him down long enough for more children."

Nami gaped as Robin seemed to talk with them rather conversationally with them, "I see. So the women have their own way to have children if the men don't want to help them. That's what those young men were for."

"Of course," the black haired woman eyed Robin, but then said, "I'm Hancock. I'm in charge of training the unclaimed."

"I'm Nico Robin of the Ohara High Elves. I'm a researcher."

Hancock gestured to the blonde, "This is Rouge, Roger's mate."

Rouge pursed her lips slightly, gazing at Robin evenly before she said, "This is a first in a week of many firsts already."

"How so?" Robin asked.

"Luffy has not two, but all of the forces of magic at his disposal." Hancock said proudly. She turned to Nami suddenly, "Perhaps Luffy could have you. You were so concerned about him after all."

"Who ...?"

"Your little charge. He's getting so big now."

Nami shuddered, and leaned away as her eyes widened. That little baby was already so powerful? What kind of monster had they bred?

Nami looked around the tent as Robin spoke with the two Dark Elves. There was no way of getting out without acting themselves. She couldn't rely on the king's army just finding them and rescuing them if they were going to split everyone up. How would anyone get saved if they weren't where they were expected to be?

There was only one thing she could think of that might help, however. It would be quite the task though and if a Dark Elf came for her, she might not have the concentration to finish.

If the little monster could do it without a focus aid, so could she.

xXx

Luffy hummed as he licked the spoon clean. He looked over his purple hand - it was still very strange to him, but he was slowly growing accustomed to the sight of it. He had finally been given pants to wear that morning, and though he hadn't minded being free and breezy, it was still odd to him that no one had cared about nudity.

"Hey, Luffy, I learned something fun today," Alvida leaned in with her robe hanging open. He inhaled in surprise, and leaned away. She smelled ... different.

His sense of smell had seemed better than others in his past life, but here it seemed on another level. Something about her scent felt strange and heady. And that he needed to change something about it. Luffy rubbed his nose, glancing down at her unrestrained breasts. "What is it?"

"Your father showed me," she sighed, touching her cheek, and smiling as her eyelids lowered.

He twitched at that. Something was wrong. He was breathing faster, he realized then, and he didn't like what she had just said. Luffy blinked rapidly to try to make the sight of her rich violet skin stop filling his vision.

"Ah, you're ..." Luffy was so far leaned back, he became aware of her above him, possessing his full attention. That was why he couldn't get the view of her creamy lavender skin out of his head.

She kissed him then, and he gasped, his hands coming up to her shoulders to push her back. Luffy flushed as she grasped his face, and pulled him back to kiss him deeper, and he moaned when he felt her body press against his. Alvida reached down into his new pants, and grasped his shaft. He hadn't known it was so hard.

She pulled the hem of his pants down enough to admire it with a coo.

As he released a hard sigh of relief to the cool air, Alvida knelt down in front of him to suck onto his cock head.

Grunting, Luffy grasped her black curls, and tugged on them to force her mouth down more. He grit his teeth, and began thrusting into her hot, sucking mouth, "Ha ... haaah!"

"Mngh!" He felt his length hit something in the back of her mouth, and he hissed as he insistently thrust against her throat. Her eyes widened in shock, and he felt her gag around him just as he shot his load deep into her.

She choked on his cum for a moment before coughing it all out as Luffy released her at last.

Panting, Luffy leaned back up against the table with a shudder. He pulled himself back into his pants, but noted that it was still raging.

"Mn! What the hell, Luffy!" Alvida finally sat up, scowling at him.

With a huff, he said, "Oi, you're the one that started sucking me off! What else did you want?"

Pouting, she stood up, flipping some semen covered hair over her shoulder, "Not choke me for one thing!"

He felt his cheeks warm at the thought. Why had that excited him so much? Luffy said, "Well, you came to me, and just started sucking so ..."

"So you should start sucking on me," Alvida said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah?" He frowned in confusion, looking her over. He didn't remember women having something to be sucked on. Nami had nothing on her so ...

" _Why'd they give you to me?"_

Luffy straightened then, his head snapping up. Nami was here.

He looked back and forth at all of the people in the dining tent. They hadn't even bothered to admonish him or Alvida for their actions. Nami wasn't in this tent, so he started to head out.

"Where's Nami?"

Alvida followed after him, fuming, "Nami? Who's Nami?"

"Nami. I saw her when I first woke up."

She raised a brow at him, and sniffed, "Hancock is the one who ..." She stopped so suddenly that Luffy looked back at her.

"Where is she?"

Alvida frowned, crossing her arms, and she said, "I don't know who you're talking about, but Hancock took you from a whore. Maybe she's your mother. I don't know."

"She died. Hancock said so," Luffy said with an odd sense of relief - Nami wasn't his mother. "Which tent was it?"

"The mages' tent," she said, frowning deeper, and she fidgeted a bit. "Why bother with them? I'm right here."

He paused a moment before turning to her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'd be yours! We don't need to rely on the other elves' magic anymore to have stronger children! _I_ can do it for you." She grasped his shoulders again, pressing up against his body, and he swallowed hard as he felt her against his shaft, "You see ...? I'm already doing it for you ..."

"That's ... I didn't mean ..." he shuddered as Alvida slowly ground against him. For some reason, he felt more sensitive than he had ever felt in his past life - had the rubber body been numb to this sort of sensation? He had wrapped his limbs around Nami's body many times before - to save her or otherwise - but just touching a woman had never made him so hard.

Suddenly thinking of Nami's past body made his pants feel even tighter, and he began to breathe faster as Alvida reached down his trousers again to grasp his member. His hands shot down to grab her wrists, and he tried to concentrate, but even with her wrists restrained, she could stroke his shaft.

"Haah ...!" Luffy grunted as she tugged slightly before stepping backwards.

"We can find some more privacy in my tent ..." she said softly.

He stepped after her, hissing at the sensation of being led by his member, "Alvida ... I gotta ... Nami's my friend. I just wanna help ... her ..." He envisioned her trapped in the tent where the mages visited, and he grit his teeth as he hardened. "Nnh! No ...!"

Gripping her wrists tighter, Luffy wrenched them off, breathing a sigh of relief that she had released him so as not to hurt him.

She bit her lip, brow creasing in befuddlement, "But ... we'd be good together ... right?"

Luffy took a deep breath before he said, "Maybe ... maybe later. Right now, I need to find her ..."

He tried not to think about what he would do once he found her. The interaction had muddled his thoughts. The mages' tent meant it was just for mages after all, and he was one now.

Luffy shook his head hard, and gripped his head. Nami needed help if she was in there.

That seemed to help his mindset a bit, and he began to sober.

Still standing before him, Alvida rubbed her wrists as she frowned up at him. She nodded after a moment, and stepped back as she whispered, "I'll be waiting in my tent ..."

Luffy gazed after her. She was still young, he realized then - not as old as she had been in his past life. They were only a few days apart in this world, and so she had the features of a woman in her twenties. How did he look? He looked down at his hand, inspecting it again more closely than before, and then touched the scar he could feel on his left cheek. It felt slightly different, but he couldn't say the same for the rest of his face - maybe a little.

"What is it?"

His lips pursed, glancing up at her before he said, "I was just thinking you're pretty."

Her dark eyes widened before she sniffed, and turned away from him, "That's plain to see! You should say it more often though."

He snickered at that before turning to head down the path again, adjusting his pants again.

The information about the mages' tent was a little vague, but from what he had gathered, it was where they were born and where their mothers were located.

" _Why'd they give you to me?"_

Luffy frowned as he tried to remember what he had seen in that brief moment he had been awake. She had looked so bedraggled and sad. What had happened to her in there? What had happened since then? The pit of his stomach sank deeper, and he began to walk faster.

Why had it taken so long for him to remember?

This place felt so strange, and yet he had gotten into the routine here of sleep, eat and train in magic. Once he had found out about his magic, he had done anything and everything to push himself. As a result, he had discovered he knew many more schools than he had shown on the first day.

It felt like that first moment when he had been born. Memories of his last life were leaving him, but slower, like syrup draining from a bottle.

Luffy blinked, pausing to glance up as more raindrops hit his face. It hadn't been dark before, but now there was a dark cloud over the entire camp.

He blinked at the edge of the camp where it was lighter, and no clouds were covering the sky from view.

His memory tickled with odd familiarity until he jerked in shock as an explosion went off at the end of the camp.

His eyes widened before he started to run, "Nami!"

The sounds of weapons striking began to fill his ears. As he turned one corner, Luffy came across a troop of pale skinned people. They saw him, and began to advance with a shout of triumph. Luffy wore only his trousers and carried no weapons, after all.

He deflected the swords away with stone. The first gasped, "Magic! They have-!"

Luffy grabbed his tunic through his armor, and set the man on fire, making his voice peak into a shrill scream instead of finishing his sentence. The rest gave him a moment's hesitation, but doing so let him send lightning jolts through the ones wearing metal armor, though it did the leather wearers no favors.

That few seconds was all it took for a score of soldiers to turn tail and run, leaving behind burnt and sizzled husks.

He ran down another way to find the mages' tent, but met with more resistance as the air above began to rumble. In an instant, the clouds rained down. Luffy shot straight for the pair of armored men, and they seemed stunned by his bravado without weapons. They were even more surprised when they swung their axe and sword.

With either hand, Luffy slipped in between them, and grabbed their hands. Clutching tightly, ice extended over their gripping hands, covering over the handles of their weapons. The swordsman screamed in pain.

The axeman grit his teeth, and tried to swing at Luffy regardless. Ducking his head, Luffy slammed his stone covered fist into his face. When he fell to the floor, his hand snapped off and shattered against the floor. Luffy winced, but started running again, leaving the swordsman behind to wail.

The entire camp was being overrun by the invaders. Why? Who were they? What did they want?

Suddenly, Luffy realized how little he still knew about this world. Having past experience of his own world meant nothing here. This wasn't his world anymore.

"Prepare yourselves, men! The front lines report there's mages here!"

Luffy looked down one path, only to skid to a halt. That large frame looked familiar, and yet. He squinted, concentrating before he gasped.

"Dalton!"

The man turned to him with a frown, gripping his two large blades, "So you've heard of me, monster."

"Huh?" He leapt back as Dalton charged and swung, barely dodging, "Hey! Wait!"

"Had enough!? Then hold still!" He sliced upward, but Luffy backflipped his goods out of the way of the blow.

"Dalton! What-!?" He ducked this next swing, abruptly glad that he no longer had his hat.

As he leapt back, Luffy saw Dalton's unacquainted eyes. Of course, just like all the others, he did not know Luffy, and all he could see was an enemy.

Snapping, Luffy pointed at him, "You're the ones attacking us for no reason!"

"Foolish monster! You've kidnapped so many women and you claim innocence? Where do you think you came from!? Your people rape our women and lands, and think you've done no wrong?"

Luffy paused, staring at him in surprise as the wheels creaked. Is that what the mages' tent was? "I didn't ..." he swallowed hard, wondering again.

What was that tent?

"Dark Elves are devious, depraved creatures! You would take any woman you could get your grubby hands on!"

Luffy scowled, "You can't just accuse me of stuff I haven't done!"

"When the whole of a people proves themselves of being truly unrepentant, I think I can," Dalton aimed his blades, and charged towards him.

Luffy grunted as he turned his body to the side to avoid the blow, and reached down to the mud where Dalton's cape touched. In an instant, Luffy froze the cape to the ground before running.

"Magic! A Dark Elf mage, men!"

With a glance of confusion back at him, Luffy dodged between two tents to get away from the soldiers. "I'll talk to you later, Dalton! I gotta find Nami!"

"You won't take her again, you fiend!"

That just confused him more.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Nami sweated in the cool air of the tent. Beside her, Nojiko kept on the lookout for Dark Elves.

Trying to use magic without a focus aid was quite possibly the hardest thing she had ever done. In the tent, the only thing she could clearly focus on was the feeling of overwhelming dread, and that did nothing for her mentality. She could only attempt to concentrate on the next best thing.

The fact that an army searching for her would notice the giant thundercloud.

She slowly, carefully looked out toward the tent's flaps, and wondered for a moment about where Robin had gone off. Robin had easily gotten into those Dark Elf women's graces, and strangely enough they had taken her out for a look around the camp. She had cheerfully gone out with Rouge and Hancock quite often. Today, they had offered for Nami and Nojiko to go out as well on Robin's request, but Nami hadn't been able to talk to Robin about her plan yet, so she claimed that she couldn't go on account of her leg.

The Dark Elves were coming in more and more often - to talk to Robin of all things. What was so important about talking with these creatures?

"Nami," Nojiko whispered, and Nami directed her attention to her.

In doing so, she realized a Dark Elf man had entered the tent, and she began to pale. The man's eyes trailed over all of the women before they landed on the two of them.

Nami shrank back, pulling Nojiko with her as he stopped to look down at them. He was a much paler Dark Elf with a lean face, and a shock of bright red hair.

He looked between the two of them before he said, "You're new ones, right? I want to practice."

She hesitated a moment, glancing at Nojiko who seemed confused as well. Nojiko looked at him curiously, "Practice? Practice what ...?"

He reached down to pull Nojiko over to him, but Nami instinctively held on, pulling back on her sister, "No!"

The Dark Elf paused only to reach down and pull her close as well, "I can practice with two."

"Oi, oi," Nami gasped, and looked back over her shoulder only to gape at one of the largest men she had ever seen. He stood head and shoulders above the man who held her and Nojiko, and he was fairly tall. "Young ones think they can take on two women then? You've never even touched one before now."

Nami squeaked as the second Dark Elf pulled her back up against his body. He grasped her breasts, and squeezed them tightly. She cried out in surprise, and attempted to yank herself out of his grasp, but the man was too strong, "No!"

"Here, let me show you how to do it."

Nojiko shrieked as her captor held her back from escaping. He shoved a hand down the front of her dress, and her eyes suddenly widened. The younger Dark Elf snorted as Nojiko squirmed, and gasped, "Like an old man like you would know how to please a woman, Katakuri."

Katakuri squeezed her breasts again, and Nami bit her tongue. She could feel her nipples harden in his hands, and suddenly she remembered.

Outside, the clouds rumbled before rain began hitting the tent.

"Just watch, Kidd. You please them right, and they'll pop out all of the troops you'll ever need."

This information was what seemed most interesting to this Kidd, and he did something Nami couldn't see with his hand. Nojiko's jaw dropped, and a moan came unbidden from her. "I see ... She likes this enough."

"No!"

"Leave her alone!" Nami called it, successfully keeping the squeal out off it.

Behind her, Katakuri thrust his leg between hers, and tried to grind up against her. Thankful for the thickness of her skirts, Nami tried to concentrate on the clouds above them sending the rain thundering down. He grasped and pulled at her nipples. This made her breath hitch, and Nami cried out, struggling to get out of his arms.

His mouth latched onto her throat then, and the breath left her in a rush. Across from her, Kidd kissed Nojiko, her breast free from her dress as he fondled it roughly. Nojiko's eyes were wide and frightened while she squirmed against him. Nami whimpered when she felt Katakuri's hand slip down the front of her dress.

His rough fingers stroked over her hard nipples, and she wriggled, stifling the moan as she tried to bring up her control of the giant cloud again.

She hissed, gritting her teeth as she felt the air crackle. Nami clung to that feeling, hoping it was right.

Outside, a booming sound went off near the tent. Kidd looked up, and Nami wished that Katakuri had because his mouth was moving slowly down to her bosom.

"No, no!" Nami whimpered, but scrambled for that feeling of the crackling air. She groaned, and sweat dripped down her temple. Nami shuddered as she felt his tongue lap up to lick it away.

One of his hands squeezed her wounded thigh, and pain overtook her senses, making a shrill, pained scream escape, "Agh!"

Katakuri stopped everything he was doing then, looking down at her thigh. He started to pull up her skirt to have a look, "Hm? Are you the injured woman ...?"

She took hold of the thundercloud then, and squeezed it for all she was worth.

"Wait, I think we're being a-" Kidd was still looking outside when the room filled with light, and a searing heat.

xXx

Robin hummed in interest as she watched the naked children fling magic at each other. As dangerous as it seemed, she realized that there were several adults around the fenced in area. All of the children were with others of their own age bracket.

"This is quite different from how it's done ... back home," Robin changed what she was about to say. Referring to her own home or even other elven countries as 'civilization' would probably not sit right with her hostesses.

Rouge seemed to look at her as if she knew about the slight, but she said, "We must instill training immediately or risk lazy or insubordinate soldiers. It has varying degrees of success, but very little real failures."

"We speak nonstop with the children when they're still infants to develop their speech, and then start training. If they show skill with magic, we bring them here, otherwise, they train with the soldiers in similar situations. Luffy is the only one that's ever skipped the first step," Hancock appeared both proud, but also curious about this.

"Luffy ... he's the one you want to ... give Nami to ..." this time, she couldn't stop her worry from showing. She could still remember the baby in Nami's arms. How strange to think he was an adult now, and possibly biting at the bit to find a woman.

Hancock smiled, "Ah, we're still ironing those ideas out. We need to sort the women even more."

"Eh?"

"Even though some of the women in the mages' tent have some magical ability, that doesn't make them particularly powerful." She put her hands on her hips with a grin, lifting her chin up, "My Alvida is quite powerful after all, and would be a lovely match for Luffy to create stronger offspring. Even I would be a good bearer. I would only want to sort out the strongest in the mages' tent for him. This Nami? She would be perfect for him too. His seed would be a waste on anything less. Like you for example."

The slight didn't sting - she wasn't interested in younger men anyway. Robin said, "I wouldn't really call myself a mage. I can only use the element of wind."

Above them, the cloud rumbled, and Robin looked up with a slight frown.

And then it began to rain.

Robin glanced up, but just sighed and pulled her hood up like her hostesses did. They did not seem to share the same idea of running from what they called slight inconveniences like other elves. In fact, the children began to cheer and play in the mud. Rouge smiled at this.

"This might be an interesting batch," she said simply.

Robin tilted her head, watching the blonde Dark Elf with curiosity, until the explosion went off.

Her head whipped around, gaping at the edge of the camp, "That's near the mages' tent! Nami!"

Rouge grasped her arm then, and pulled her over to her side, "Stay with us!"

"Huh?" The High Elf looked at her with befuddlement.

Hancock began walking briskly down the path, but pointed behind herself at the children and the other adults with them, "Get the trainees to safety! All available mages, follow me!"

Robin was pulled along with Rouge. She looked around, and as they got closer to the source of the explosion, she saw the uniform of the Wood Elf army. The king had finally found them! She found her relief short-lived as the small party of mages stunned the king's soldiers with their command of magic.

As she was pulled along with them, Robin glanced at the charred and beaten remains of the group they came across, and bowed her head slightly. Without her focus aid, there was next to nothing she could do for them. Giving them a warning shout might just get herself killed, and she had to try to get Nami out with them. The continuation of the Light Elf bloodline was much more important than just one High Elf's life.

"Hancock!" The shout of a young man made Robin look up, "Robin!"

She opened her mouth before closing it, still staring before she said, "Do I know you?"

"Aah! You don't know me either!" He scratched his head, pouting before he noticed something, "Oh, you're not purple? Why aren't you purple too?"

"I ... I'm a High Elf."

"Oh, I think Nami wasn't purple either, right?" He tilted his head back and forth.

Hancock snapped, "Luffy! What's the hold up? Join our forces already. We must subdue these attackers!"

"Oh! Robin, do you know where Nami is!?" The Dark Elf mage blanched when she was ignored by the younger Dark Elf.

The name placed him then. He was the child! "You know Nami's name ...? Did you want to claim her now?"

"Huh?" His face flushed into the color of a very ripe plum before shaking his head quickly, "Why would I do that!? I gotta find her! She's ... she was sad, right ...?" The Dark Elf showed every sign of being incredibly lost then. He had come this far looking for Nami, but he didn't appear to have a solid reason as to why he was doing it.

She felt wariness peak inside of her. Though the others hadn't recognized it, Robin knew the meaning of the ceremonial robes of his dead mother. A High Elf of the royal family of Goa Kingdom who had devoted herself to her magical studies. Remaining celibate and pure, she would have taught the next generations of her royal family and any other family that took over the throne. She had been powerful once.

And these monsters had subdued and impregnated her with this Dark Elf.

He looked at her, and Robin realized he had some of her soft features, "Where is she?"

Did he remember her as the first person he had ever seen? But Robin couldn't recall her or Nojiko ever saying her name in front of the child. Had Nami said her own name?

"You remember your time as an infant?"

"And before that!" Robin's eyes widened, staring at the crazed Dark Elf. "And you, and Hancock, and ..." he paused when he looked at Rouge, his head crocking to the side, "Uh ... who are you?"

"I'm Roger's mate," Rouge said, raising a brow.

"Ace's mom!" Luffy pointed at her before he jerked in shock, "Wait, you're alive!? You didn't die!?"

Stunned, she placed a hand to her chest, and leaned away, "Why would I have died?"

"Ah, wait, wait! Nami comes first!" Luffy clutched his head and shook it as if to center his thoughts before looking at Robin again, "Where is she?"

Stepping in front of him, Hancock loomed over him, "Don't assume that just because you're powerful, you can just do as you like, Luffy! We must defend our garrison!"

"I don't care about any of that!" He stepped up, clenching his fists, and Robin gasped as his eyes glowed red, "Nami comes first!"

Another unholy mage had been born.

"Do you think protecting the garrison is not protecting her?" Rouge stepped up, and her eyes lit up red as well.

Luffy wavered before his eyes went back to their normal pitch black, and he said, "But where is she? It sounded like they wanted her! We need to keep her safe!"

Robin blinked rapidly, processing this before she blurted out, "You think she's safe here!? We're going to be used as baby makers! They were thinking about giving Nami to you!"

He stared at her, shocked entirely before looking at Hancock, "Why are we doing that!?"

Hancock frowned at his apparent lack of enthusiasm for the idea, "To make more powerful warriors and mages."

"But why!?"

Robin's head swung back and forth between the two, watching the confusion begin to build on both sides.

The beautiful Dark Elf hesitated at the question, staring at him before she answered, "Luffy, we are always trying to better ourselves. We must make stronger children to stave off the invaders and take more land for our people!"

Luffy scowled, "And why are they invading!? They're attacking because we took those women! We're fighting back because we're - we're ..." his shoulders drooped slowly, and he said, "Dalton was right then ..."

Robin clutched her robe, watching the questions still broiling in his mind. Who was he?

"Lady Robin!" Her head turned towards the path before them, and she saw a small group of Wood Elf soldiers heading for them, "We're here for you, my lady!" A tall Wood Elf stepped forward with a sword. He had a head of black kinky hair.

"Aokiji!"

The man stopped short, gaping at Luffy before he raised his blade to level it with his face, "Who are you? How have you come to know that name?"

"And Zoro!" The young Dark Elf ignored him as he had done with Hancock, pointing at a green haired Wood Elf.

The so named Zoro snorted, "Who the hell is this brat?"

"Mn! You don't know me either!" Luffy scratched his head, "Why does no one remember?"

"Answer me, Dark Elf!" The one Luffy had called Aokiji stepped forward, and tried to slice at his head. The boy simply lifted his arm up to his head, and amazingly, a shield of stone appeared for the sword to chip against.

It was such an unorthodox method, Robin couldn't help but stare at the young Dark Elf. Stone was for inflicting harm on the enemy - like all other magic besides holy magic. That was certainly nothing that the young Dark Elf children had been practicing. He hadn't learned it from the Dark Elves in that case, but from where? How?

"If you guys don't remember, I'm going to find Nami and ask her then!" Thus said, the strange Dark Elf mage began to run towards the direction of the mages' tent.

"Bastard!" Aokiji ran after Luffy then, but before the other soldiers could follow, Hancock stepped in to block their way.

"Take them down!"

Finally unable to stop her reaction, Robin tried to pull out of Rouge's grasp, "No!"

Hancock glanced at her before she pointed at Zoro, and ordered her mages, "Catch that one."

"Huh!?" Zoro raised his sword, and managed to cut down some of the Dark Elf mages that stepped too closely, but as the other soldiers died around him, the mages closed in.

Rouge pulled Robin back, much stronger looking than she seemed, "Interesting. Do you want to give him to her?"

Robin felt a flush creep up on her - did they really think they could force them to breed? What would be the point of that?

"Perhaps, but Luffy knows him somehow. I think that's worth keeping him around."

She stepped in as Zoro backed away from the surrounding mages. Hancock's smile seemed to chill the soldier, but he held his ground this time as she approached him. He struck out at her, and a flash of light blinded Robin momentarily. She had to look away.

When she could look back, she stared at the collapsed form of the soldier at Hancock's feet. She smiled at Robin, and said, "One soldier saved."

xXx

As Nami slowly awakened, she stared up at the blond Wood Elf standing over her. Where had he come from? A quick glimpse of the tent told her that the two Dark Elves had left them after they had blacked out. The sound of battle outside also let her know that help had really, truly, finally arrived.

"Mistress, are you all right?" He offered his hand to her, and when she took it tentatively, he yanked her up to her feet, causing her to wince from her agitated wound, "Ah, I'm sorry. What did I do?"

"My ... my leg," she finally said, gingerly touching her thigh through her dress skirt. "I was hurt when they captured us a few days ago."

"A few ...? Mistress, do you know the Lady Nami?" He squeezed her hands earnestly, and she felt her heart leap.

"I ... I'm Nami, but please, I'm not a lady ..."

He smiled broadly then, squeezing her hands tighter, "But my lady, you are. Please, do me the honor of being my Lady Wife."

Her lips parted in shock, and she felt all breath leave her, "I ... what ...?"

"I am Prince Sanji, third in line to the throne, son of his royal highness, King Judge of the House of Vinsmoke."

She felt her cheeks warm, gazing into his warm, blue eyes, "I ..."

"Ah, I should have waited, but your beauty was so striking, I couldn't stop myself. We should get you out of here first. "

Nami smiled at the corny line, but accepted it all the same. She was safe at last! "Please, save my sister too! And everyone else!"

"Sister?" He glanced around before seeing her limp over to Nojiko, "Oh, yes, the High Elf who helped raise you. She's welcome to come."

Smiling, she shook Nojiko's shoulder only to realize that she wasn't responding, "Nojiko ...?" Fear gripped her until she saw the twitch of life in her sister, "Nojiko! They came! They're here for us now! We're safe!"

Sanji bent down beside her to easily lift Nojiko into his arms, and smiled apologetically, "I wanted to do this with you, but perhaps it should wait for the wedding, hm?" He winked at her, and Nami covered a hot cheek.

"Of - of course."

Nami carefully got to her feet, and began to rouse the other women in the tent. The more pregnant of them seemed shy about the idea, but also wanted to go readily enough. Nami hesitated at the sight of the woman who had miscarried, but she moved quickly with the others. She wished that she had thought to talk to her before this point, but the task of making the thundercloud had taken all of her concentration.

The woman left the tent though, and after seeing that the rest of the women had vacated, Nami followed Sanji out.

The sight of the Wood Elf soldiers heartened her more than she had expected and abruptly she was setting the brave troop through rain and tears. They surrounded the tent at least ten men thick around. One corner was fighting off some Dark Elf warriors, but the splendor left her speechless.

Sanji passed Nojiko on to a soldier, and when he saw her, he said, "Whatever is the matter?"

"I'm ... free ..." she clutched his hands, looking up at him, but his worried, handsome face caused the sobs to begin again. But she could hardly care any longer. She was happy.

She rubbed at her tears, sniffling before she dove into his offered arms. For a moment, she was weightless. He cradled her in his embrace, and she slowly closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder to relax at long last. The rain began to dissipate, and the sun began to warm her now drenched body.

But Sanji, her prince, was the warmest of all. If only she could stay in this moment forever.

"Nami!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked across the field of leveled tents. Sanji was carrying her to his mount. With the area clear, he lifted her into the horse. She smiled at him before her eyes wandered again.

Someone had called her name, but who?

"Nami!" The cry came again.

She peered across the field where the soldiers were holding back a line of Dark Elves. She recognized the sign of mages at work, and she reached for Sanji's shoulder, "Prince Sanji, there's mages here! You must be careful!"

"So we have found out on our own, but worry not, my Lady Nami." He smiled, squeezing her hand, "We will drive them back, and bring you to safety."

Swinging himself into the horse, Sanji pointed toward where the Dark Elves were the densest, "Keep them occupied while I take Lady Nami out of here!"

"Nami! Wait!" She looked back one more time, and knit her brow, puzzled.

For a brief moment, it looked like a Dark Elf was waving to her as she rode away with her betrothed.

xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy nudged a tent flap with one foot. The soldiers around him were cheering it as if it were a victory for fighting off the 'invaders', but it didn't feel like one to him. As he looked across the ruined tents and encampment, Luffy kept seeing Nami as she rode away with Sanji. He had recognized him even with the armor of his race's enemy.

She was safe now.

She would be happy now.

She wouldn't be near by now.

Hancock appeared beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She smiled, "What's wrong? The invaders were pushed back. We won't have to worry about them for a while."

Luffy perked slightly at that, remembering that they had been called that before, "Invaders ... Who are they?"

"Those were Wood Elves by the uniform, but the other races have faced us before," she said.

"Where are their camps?" Where was Nami?

She giggled, and he looked up at her with a frown, "Silly Luffy, they don't have camps. They live in towns and cities."

"Oh ... why are we out here? Are we at war?" Luffy recalled those ideas. He remembered an execution stand that had been so far away, but it hadn't been where his brother had died. Was he at war with his friends? Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and wasn't Robin also against him?

"We're always at war," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be that way.

He turned to her slowly, gauging her relaxed, nonplussed face, and then he returned to the argument he had had with her earlier, "They always attack us then?"

Hancock gave him a sidelong glance, pursing plush lips together before she said, "They do."

"Why?"

She sighed, shaking her head, "I've just realized ... we never got to tell you what little history we have. That's usually part of the conversations we have when we're teaching the children to speak. You came out talking already though ... We have fought the other races for as long as we can remember."

When she said nothing else, Luffy raised a brow, and waited, but she said no more. "That's it? We just fight because we always fought before? That's our history?" He asked.

Hancock patted his cheek with a smile, "Of course, it's what we do."

"And if we didn't fight?"

"Then our enemies are dead," she said simply.

"I meant ... if we stopped now, what would we do?"

She sniffed, "Then they would overrun us and destroy us all." Suddenly, she took his hand, and stepped in front of his top face him fully as she bent over slightly. His throat constricted as she leaned in, and kissed him. For a moment, he let her lips move over his, and then he slowly did the same, a little confused about why she would kiss him out of the blue. When she broke away, licking her lips, he gaped at her. "That just reminded me. We lost so many soldiers today ... we need to replenish our number."

"I ... yeah, I guess so," he swallowed nothing as she stroked down his bare chest. His heart hammered in his chest, unable to do anything, but watch her pull him backwards with her. He managed to get out, "Where are we going?"

Her tongue slid over her lips again, and he realized he was watching it closely. Hancock said, "I want to find a tent for us."

"Oh, right ..." he blinked, feeling more confused.

As they passed drinking Dark Elves, Luffy couldn't look away as she slowly slipped her robes down and off her shoulders to bare her breasts to him. Luffy finally noticed the coupling that was happening randomly in the path to wherever Hancock was taking him.

Luffy looked back and forth at the couples before he was pulled into a dark, humid tent.

"Hancock ..." she laid back, and pulled him in between her thighs. "Why ...?"

"It's a lesson, Luffy. I would have been able to teach you this too had we had a chance to talk."

"I know what sex is, Hancock," he flushed as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

She smirked, "From what Alvida told me, I don't think you do."

He hunched his shoulders, pouting down at her as he ground against her core.

Hancock just hummed in amusement, laying back to get comfortable. It seemed to have done nothing for her, and she smiled, "Hmm ..."

Luffy paused, considering as his senses were heightening - and yet at the same time, something dulled. The only important thing right now was laying open in front of him. Slowly, he grasped either breast, squeezing them. When she gave a soft moan, he squeezed tighter, watching her reactions closer.

She sighed, her body wriggling for a moment. Feeling a bit more confidant, he leaned over to lick over a nipple, his eyes still on her face. When she moaned at that, he shuddered, and latched onto it. Hancock cooed, and her hands slipped into his hair. The feeling made him moan, and he loosened his trousers so his manhood could come out. However, when he tried to rub it against her pussy, she let go of his head, and she took his shaft in hand instead.

He hissed as he was prevented from entering, "Hancock, I wanna ...!"

"And you think I don't? I want to climax with you," she said, stroking his cheek with a coy smile.

"You're ... you're wet, so I can-"

"I can't without a little help. So please," she leaned down to kiss him lightly before whispering, "Help me."

Sweat trickled down his temple, and he put a hand curiously to her womanhood. He looked to her for guidance, but she just wore her smile. Groaning in unfulfilled frustration, he sat back to consider her. The purple of her skin was darker here. In looking down, he could see that his cock was also a furious shade of ruby and amethyst in her pretty, lavender hand.

Parting her nether lips, Luffy felt his throat constrict as he surveyed the dark colors of her depths. Luffy slid his lighter finger inside. At her moan of approval, he thrust a second within.

"I thought so ..." he said after realizing something.

Hancock wetted her lips, panting in need, "What's that?"

"Alvida said there's something down there to suck on, but there's nothing there," he snickered.

She chuckled at that, and pushed him down to her center, "You're not looking close enough."

Closer now, Luffy could feel some nervousness return. He wanted to dive into that body, but she seemed to have something else in mind.

Inhaling, he shuddered at the strange, heady scent. Luffy parted her lips a bit more, being careful, although Hancock just moaned. The only place he hadn't really looked was between her flowering folds. He frowned when he didn't see anything, but then he grinned, "Oh, you want me to suck on these, huh?"

"Eh? What - aaah!"

Luffy had latched onto her labia, and he laved her tongue between them, going from the bottom up to the top. He did the same on the other side, testing out the flavor on his tongue before he lapped from her deep purple hole. As she moaned and squirmed, Luffy had to grip her thighs to keep them separated enough for his head to stay where she wanted it. His tongue swirled around her entrance again before it wandered. At the apex of her lips, his tongue met with a less smooth sensation. Touching the bump made her cry out in pleasure.

He groaned as he wrapped his lips around it to suck it, pushing his fingers back inside of her. Luffy shuddered when he heard her scream. Hancock pulled at his hair, and he began to add fingers. Her hips jolted, and she squeaked as she thrust back against his ministrations.

"Luffy! Ha - harder! Suck harder!" She called to him, and he obliged. "Aahn!"

His eyes rolled back slightly, breathing faster as he thrust his fingers quicker. The scent, and sounds of the woman under him was making him drool.

She panted, and thrust against his fingers and face, starting to chant, "It's so good! So good! Co - cock! I want cock!"

"Yes!" He grunted as he released the little bump to sit up. Luffy pulled his fingers out only to replace it with what she wanted immediately. His eyes bulged slightly as he exhaled sharply. The heat was intense, and he pulled back out to delve back in just to feel that sensation again. And again.

After a moment, he realized that his hips were moving in a blur on instinct. The hot embrace of her body was pulling him in deeper. Luffy clutched her hips, choking out a moan while he slammed himself into her.

"Luffy ..." Hancock wrapped her arms around him, pulling his lips to meet hers.

He drowned in her, moaning open mouthed to her lips. His hand found one of her breasts, squeezing the side of it tightly. They were so soft against his hard chest, and he somehow moved faster.

"Haah ..." her tongue licked around his lips, her fingers still in his already messy hair. "First ... time ... is so good, isn't it? You love pussy, don't you?"

"Yeah, good! It's good!" He somehow made words form.

"Yes ...!" Hancock panted, nipping his lips, "I want it now ... I want you to cum in me ..."

He groaned, and unable to nod, he just lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he attempted to get deeper. She threw her head back, her jaw dropping with a cry of his name.

Luffy turned his head to the side to bite her thigh. She squealed, and he could feel her slick womanhood clench him. Unable to continue, he shot his seed deep within her, "Hancock!"

She moaned, and the leg that wasn't over his shoulder pulled him closer still as her hips tilted up, "Yes, fill me .."

Luffy groaned, slowing his hips to a stop. His sweat dripped down off of his body onto her, and he leaned down lap up her throat, "Too ... good ..."

Cupping his cheeks, she rubbed her nose against his, "Oh, yes, it is ... you'll do that again for me, won't you ...?"

"I dunno ... if I can right now ..." groaning, he laid down into her bosom, letting her legs lie flat again.

She smiled, petting his back, "You're welcome to try again later. I'm sure Alvida would like some too ... You should spread your seed everywhere you can, Luffy."

His brow furrowed, and he lifted his head slightly, "Huh? My wha?"

"Your seed. We need more soldiers, remember?"

Luffy stared down at her until it dawned on him, "Wait, you want to have my baby!?"

"Of course," she licked her lips. "You should give your seed to all of the women you can - we'll carry your children so we can continue our race into victory."

His head spun around, gawking until he scowled, "Have we been doing that since as long as you can remember too?"

Her head tilted just so before she said, "Yes ..."

"Look around and tell me how much that's worked out!" His arm swung back, pointing at the open tent flap behind him.

Her face, so full of confidence before, gradually creased in worry. As he extracted himself, and straightened his pants, Hancock sat up, "It's not like that, Luffy!"

"We've always done it like that, so it is exactly like that," he said, turning to go.

She grasped his ankle then, making him stop, "And what would you do about it? We can't fight without soldiers! They would still attack us!"

Glancing down at her, Luffy mulled over the question before pulling his leg free, "All I know is that hurting them is just going to make them keep coming." Pursing his lips, he paused at the tent flap, and then looked at her, "Who's in charge here?"

"Roger is our leader. There's other Dark Elf bands, but-"

"Others?" Luffy scratched his head, trying to think through, "Roger's still alive, huh ...?" He felt a spark of interest, of course, but he was getting used to the idea that this place was vastly different. Was this Roger even half as cool as the one he had known? "Is he the king then?"

She raised a brow, "We don't have a king. If you want to take over though, you just have to kill Roger."

Luffy stared at her before he decided.

xXx

"Of course, I will," Nami took his hand, feeling her cheeks warm in happiness.

A week after her ordeal, Nami was in the capital city of Germa. She and Nojiko were safe and sound. Her leg was still healing, but it was nothing in the grand scheme of things. Sanji had proposed again, having the full support of his father, the king.

She felt a smidgen of relief that the king had intended her for one of his sons, and not himself. After seeing King Judge, she had realized that perhaps that had been his plan - royalty didn't care or worry for age after all. However, her fear was thankfully unfounded. Sanji had no small part in convincing his majesty either. It felt like a dream after her nightmare.

Sanji squeezed her hand, "My lady, you won't regret this. Our love will bring the Light Elves back."

Nami flushed to her roots, covering her cheeks as she turned away, "Ah, yes, right ...!"

Children!

"There's the chance that they could be king or queen. Although, you marrying the third son makes it unlikely ..." he smiled, and shrugged.

She looked back at him, and relaxed, "I suppose you need heirs regardless, huh?"

Sanji leaned towards her then, and she bit her lip, holding her breath in her excitement, "My dear, I would want to give you children even if I didn't need heirs. You're too lovely to not pass your beauty along."

"I don't know about all that, but ..." she fidgeted a bit before nodding to him. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, my love."

xXx

The following letter was decoded as:

 _This letter comes with utmost urgency to you, Your Highness._

 _The Light Elf known as Nami was rescued from the Dark Elf camp controlled by the Dark Elf named Roger._

 _She is in good health, and is now engaged to the third son of the Germa Kingdom's King Judge, Prince Sanji. The wedding is set only a week from the date on this letter. I fear you may not receive this in time to participate, but I don't think the Germa Kingdom wishes to invite many to the event._

 _They believe they have struck gold with her Light Elf blood. It helps that the future princess is already a weather mage. One who I believe is more powerful than they say._

 _We were carefully tracking the Dark Elves' tracks when we saw a dark cloud ahead. I reminded the prince of the magic of the Light Elves, and he readily charged ahead._

 _The official statement doesn't record the dark cloud, but it's plain from the fact that she was imprisoned that Nami did not have a focus aid with her._

 _Desperation made that cloud, and now she is more powerful for it. If she realizes this, she will be more trouble for them than it's worth._

 _It is sly of them to not make mention of her abilities in the official statement._

 _There are those in the capital that are questioning her claim to virginity. All know the ravenous lust of the Dark Elves, and we find it hard to believe that no Dark Elf came for a beauty like her._

 _However, I'm certain you are curious as to why I am telling you about the marriage of a third son to a Light Elf commoner, but please, I only wish to tell you of this because of a certain incident that occurred during the battle._

 _First, what you have long suspected to be true has finally come to pass._

 _The Dark Elves have bred mages in their ranks. Had Nami fallen into their bloodline, I shudder to think of the consequences._

 _Secondly, however, is of greater concern to me._ _I cannot fathom it as it still makes no discernible sense to me._

 _My one true liege, I faced a Dark Elf mage._

 _I know not how, but he knew my true name._

 _He also named another soldier with me, and when I attempted to follow him, he also knew the name of Nami._

 _I regretfully lost track of him in the crowd, but I will include a rough sketch of him._

 _It was difficult to gauge, but you know my ability to determine a Dark Elf's age can be trusted. I believe this one to be roughly a year old. He has quite the impetuous personality, and I believe that is how I lost track of him. Even knowing that he was trying to find the Light Elf, he disappeared from my sight in the fighting._

 _I do not know the significance of his knowing Nami's name or even the soldier named Roronoa Zoro, but his knowing my true name is unsettling._

 _However, he must have something in mind. Being able to track down the very last Light Elf known to live is disconcerting at the very least. I will be paying close attention to any ensuing pregnancy to see how quickly it develops in the meanwhile._

 _I only wish I could have learned his name as a favor to you, my one true liege._

 _\- The Blue Pheasant_

xXx


	6. Chapter 6

Robin stared down at the beaten and wounded soldier they had caught for her. She was still not quite certain about their reasoning behind doing so, but at the very least one man was not dead.

Her treatment was next to juvenile, but it was not nothing either. As she knelt over her ward, she felt his forehead for fever, but his temperature was fine. What would they have done even if he did have one? She wasn't sure how far their supposed charity would extend. Robin sat back to watch him until the act quickly became too boring.

 _So I'm back to square one, am I?_ Robin considered her options once more. Could she still attempt to get in their good graces, or was her cry for the soldier's safety a sign of betrayal to them?

She looked askance at the young Wood Elf, _Or do they really believe we might mate?_

Her answer to that thought was a sniff of dismissal.

She glanced around the tent in which they had put and forgotten them. They had their privacy if they forced them to mate with their unholy magic.

She reflected on that thought. Three mages that she had witnessed so far had the ability. She had always thought that unholy magic had such an awful misnomer. If anything, it was control magic. So called holy magic was healing magic.

For the longest time before she had seen it in person finally, she had thought weather magic was just those that could control lightning and wind effectively.

She had been proven almost rudely wrong, however by Nami's magnificent display. Mere lightning and wind magics could not account for the thunderstorm that had resulted that day. She clicked her tongue. _I wish she had told me her plan ... unless she thought she couldn't risk letting the Dark Elves know._

Yet, she didn't quite believe that. The young Light Elf was a smidge too gullible as was certain, but Robin didn't think Nami would believe that she had gone over to the Dark Elves' side. No one would do that - especially not a woman in her birthing prime.

Robin mulled over that thought then. Hadn't that been what she had been pretending to do just a little while she gathered information? Her lips pursed, and then she glanced at the soldier again. If she was stuck here, wouldn't it be in her people's best interest to do what she could?

Her mother often used to say she was much too bold. That her curiosity would be her end.

And yet now she had the opportunity to do some damage from the inside. She just had to determine how.

A Dark Elf walked into her tent then, and she stared at the young Luffy in astonishment as he sat down beside her with a heavy sigh, "There you are!"

"Here I am ..." she said, eyeing him sideways.

She had just been trying not to think about him, she realized then. The thought of him terrified her. The power he held was clear to anyone with the ability to sense it, and the fact that he held every power besides that of the weather was astonishing. A Dark Elf that could rival the strongest mages of the realms was deeply unsettling. Could he even face more than one?

What was worse, however was that he didn't appear to be the terrible Dark Elf that she had in her mind.

He smiled easily at her and scratched his cheek, "You're smarter than me, so I need your help."

Her brow perked up, "Is that so? What kind of help do you need?"

The son of the beautiful princess, looked directly into her eyes, "How do you build a kingdom?"

And in his question, Robin saw a way to the Dark Elves' ruin.

She tried not to let the excitement reflect in her eyes as she sat before the very young Dark Elf. Closing her eyes, she contemplated the first task before she said, "You must call your people together."

"Call them together?" His brow furrowed as his head rocked from side to side in what she could only surmise was thinking, "Aren't they all here?"

"This is only one horde." She bit her tongue when she called it what it was, but he didn't even blink at the slight. Robin continued slower, "All of the other camps are scattered around the plains."

Luffy scratched his chin, frowning softly, "Where's our cities and towns and stuff?"

Robin pursed her lips, considering this before she said, "Dark Elves don't have any ... you're all soldiers, and you've been fighting our people for as long as anyone can remember."

He perked, "You're saying that too. Why doesn't anyone know?"

"Know ... what?" She stared at him in confusion as he leaned in eagerly.

"Hancock said the same thing! That we've been doing this forever, but she didn't have any reason. Hancock said you were invaders, and Dalton said we took their women ... what started everything though? Did we take women in response to you guys or did you guy invade when we took women?"

And suddenly she was reminded of a few days ago when Luffy and Hancock had argued in front of her. She could feel the confusion start to grow in herself that she had seen in them. After a moment, she pushed the thought aside. She did know more about the subject after all, "I don't know the whole truth of it, but what I do know is that the start of it all was the Dark Elves cursed themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"If ..." she cleared her throat and did not think too deeply about what she was about to say, "If you and I were to have a child together, I would give birth in two months, the babe would only have the make and properties of a Dark Elf, and it would grow into a full grown adult in about a week. They're never a half breed. They're always a pure blood. Dark Elves breed so quickly that they're practically an infestation."

"That's crazy!" It almost seemed like a protest, but he seemed to be taking it all in. She reflected on what Hancock had said.

Luffy had skipped the first step; talking to the babe so they could absorb speech as quickly as possible. She realized then that they could also enforce their ideals on the children that way as well.

Here, she had a pliable mind that was questioning them.

She didn't have to sugarcoat it for this Dark Elf, "They cursed their own bloodlines to take control of the world. Our people were not the aggressors. Dark Elves are pillagers, rapists and worse still. Given the chance, Dark Elves would destroy everything. They have the means to do it with the rate of their breeding."

His black eyes widened, gaping back at her until he said, "Then we need to gather everyone quickly, and stop them from making more babies. We need to stop this curse as soon as possible. We don't have to fight other people like this."

"Gathering everyone might help if you can even find a cure ..." she said, considering.

Stopping the curse would certainly be a step in the right direction. Once they stopped growing in numbers so rapidly, the new initiative to civilize the Dark Elves would take on a new meaning. It would be much easier to civilize them once they gathered up all of the infants and toddlers with the adults dead.

Finally, she nodded, "I know where you could call them to as well. There's a city near the center of the plains. A river flows through it so you don't have to worry about water and the buildings are still in place. It's only been a hundred years since it was inhabited."

She looked up at him slowly, watching closely, but he didn't seem to realize what that meant. Luffy sat down on the ground then, crossing his legs under himself. Robin stared at him, feeling strange before she slowly sat down across from him.

"Now ... I just need to convince them to come without doing what Hancock said."

Robin tilted her head, waiting for more, but when there was nothing, she said, "You're a very powerful mage, Luffy. The Dark Elves will listen to strength. From what I've seen of their culture, yours is exactly the kind of power they respond to."

He frowned at that, leaning back, and crossing his arms, "I don't want to kill anyone ..."

"Well ..." she didn't know what to say to that. All Dark Elves did was rape and kill. It was their nature - the thought that Luffy wouldn't want to kill someone never crossed her mind. She finally said, "Not everyone can do what they want. Even other elves can kill for what they want."

The scowl that formed across his face sent chills through her, and she leaned back even though he didn't move forward, "I don't need to kill anyone if I convince them to just join me."

"I'm just ... not sure if it's possible without some death. Not every leader will just drop their plans to follow some new comer. And you're very new."

He looked over at the soldier, and he said slowly, "I don't suppose the other people would join, huh?"

Robin silently applauded herself for not sneering at him, "No, the Wood Elves, and High Elves surely wouldn't. Perhaps some human bandits or mercenaries might, but ... you'd have to have a source of income then to pay them."

"Wood Elves, and High Elves ..." he said as if tasting the concept on his tongue. He looked at her, "What are you and Zoro then?"

"I'm a High Elf, and ... Zoro here is a Wood Elf. He's a soldier from the Germa Kingdom. A kingdom of Wood Elves mostly. He's probably one of the last people that would join you."

Luffy looked at Zoro again, and, for no reason that Robin could fathom, he looked pained. His hand formed into a fist before he looked up to her. It slowly became worse then, the sadness enveloping his black eyes as he looked at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare, but his eyes dropped away, "Yeah ... I guess not. You don't know me ..."

She bit her cheek, turning that through her head before she said, "Why ... would we?"

He was quiet for so long that Robin almost asked again, but the emptiness that had been in his voice kept her own silent. At last, he said, "You wouldn't."

xXx

Nami clutched at her skirts, hardly believing her own eyes, but it was true. Her life had just changed forever.

Nami felt tears in her eyes not for the first time. The ceremony had been beautiful, and even now the royal reception was beyond anything of which she had ever dreamed. Sanji had lamented that so few of their nobles and other royal families could attend, but the room still seemed filled to bursting. Below the dias were dozens of men and women of royal or noble blood. While they hadn't come from far away - those that had shown up took her breath away. A man from the House of Happou was drinking across from the head of the House of Caesar. A prince from the Ryuuguu Kingdom chatted with Sir Crocodile, a knight in her husband's service while a large king from the small Jaya Kingdom listened in.

Beside her was her new husband, Prince Sanji, and she ...

 _I'm Princess Nami!_ She felt giddy and light all at once. At a nearby table Nojiko sat with the rest of the royal family. Sanji's brothers had been polite, and his sister, a gorgeous, proper noble princess, had even helped her with her choice of new gowns. She felt reborn.

Nami fidgeted for a moment in her seat before looking at Sanji. Her husband.

The flush across her face could surely light a path across the kingdom straight to her wedding reception.

He touched her hand then, and she covered her face with her free hand, "My lady, you're redder than an apple."

The reminder made her cheeks feel hotter, and she turned away. She did her best not to fidget, knowing that most of the nobles were watching. Princess Reiju had warned her that they would be watching her for any mistakes or weaknesses. She didn't know what her weakness might be, and she hardly understood how some actions were mistakes, but she didn't think that fidgeting was very becoming.

"I was just thinking of the future," she said.

"And what is our future, my lady?" He smiled warmly, taking her hand in his.

She smiled at the jest, but answered shyly, "Our children running through the castle, and playing with their future cousins ... it will be wonderful. I don't have to ..." she paused then, about to say too much, and this time her eyes averted in shame. This part of her new happiness was wallowing in embarrassment.

He pressed, "What is it? What don't you have to do?"

"I mean, we were just commoners," she said simply, trying not to think about it.

His hand covered hers then, and Nami looked up into her husband's face, "You'll never have to worry your little head over anything again, my lady."

Nami clutched his hand back, and her chest swelled with emotion. Everything was going perfectly.

Suddenly, there seemed to be a ripple in the room. It was getting late, and she thought that perhaps a fight was starting up, but then she heard the shouting start to have a rhythm to it, "Bed-ding! Bed-ding! Bed-ding!"

The red returned.

Reiju had told her about this custom as well, and she almost clutched at her new husband, but when he just laughed, Nami relaxed a bit. She glanced up at him as some noblemen and noblewomen approached their dias. Sanji released her then as the noblewomen cooed, and led him away.

Nami stiffened, feeling a spike of fear hit her as one of his brothers, Ichiji, took her arm, and pulled her along. She glanced back, searching for Sanji, but he was laughing jovially as the women were slowly stripping his clothes away.

Her dress loosened, and she squeaked, reaching back as if she could hold it together. Yonji was undoing the laces in the back.

"Bed-ding! Bed-ding!"

Her last glance into the banquet hall told her that only the youngest of the party, the king, the princess, and a few of the older guests were staying behind.

What was once joy turned into a queasy, sick sensation as the Lord Clown of House Caesar pulled at the sleeve of her gown. He was saying, "The princess has nothing to be ashamed of with skin like this."

"Sanji'll love rubbing on that!" Someone else cheered.

She felt a slight smile from that, but her face still felt like it was made entirely of stone.

"Bed-ding! Bed-ding!"

Nami pressed her arms to her sides in an attempt to keep her gown on. However, in one abrupt tug, her gown and chemise both went down at once, exposing her breasts. Her arms went up to cover herself as her entire body seemed to glow red.

"I - I can get it myself!" Her voice, high pitched with unease, managed to get out.

She gasped as she felt another man try to pull her skirts down the rest of the way, and she almost stumbled.

"We couldn't let you do that, princess!" She shivered, hearing Yonji in her ear.

"You'll be feeding Sanji and the baby for months with those!"

"What I wouldn't give for my wet nurse to look like that!"

She laughed nervously, breathing faster. Looking ahead, she breathed a slight sigh of relief that she could see the door to Sanji's quarters.

Strangely, the thought of bleeding for her first time seemed much more preferable to this strange custom. She knew it was to make sure that nobles actually started in the act, but she had no idea it would be so infuriatingly demoralizing. Nami had hoped that she would be brave, and laugh along with them, however she just wanted to get away.

She heard something tear, and she gasped, looking back as she realized Yonji was stepping on her skirt. It made her stop, unable to go forward, and she felt panic start to rise up within her. He was still on her gown, and she couldn't go any further without revealing more of her body to them. Nami reached back with one hand to try to yank it out from under him, still keeping her other arm across her chest.

"She can barely cover herself! La ti do!" Laughed the visiting Prince Ryuuboshi.

She pulled harder at her skirt, feeling tears well up. She wanted to laugh hysterically - this wasn't happening to her. It was just joking around.

She couldn't get free.

Nami gave one final yank, and suddenly, she cried out in pain. One of the nobles had reached over to pull down her skirt, and it scraped against her still wounded thigh. Something about that tickled a thought that she had pushed to the back of her mind, but she pushed it down again.

That was different, she told herself.

This was her wedding night!

The painful cry made a few of the men pull back, but someone still pulled down on her skirt. She sobbed, both hands going to her wound to press against it. A few men in the back cheered when she uncovered her breasts, but now the pulling and tugging stopped. Those who were closer finally reacted to her crying.

"Princess ...? What's wrong?" Prince Ryuuboshi frowned.

Relief flooded her when she saw Sanji turn the corner, and she covered herself again with an arm. Nami reached out to him, "Prince Sanji!"

She realized a moment later that he had been stripped nude, but he whisked her up into his arms, and carried her to his chambers. Nami clutched his arm, feeling all of the heat in her face once more. This was where she belonged.

"I'm sorry about that, my lady." Sanji laid her down on the bed. Behind the door, she could hear cheering start up again. Some were ribald suggestions for the prince. He stroked her hair with a smile before gently touching her thigh - although it was the not the wounded one, "I'd wait if we could, but my status calls for certain duties."

It tickled in the back of her mind again, but she shoved the thought out viciously. "It's all right, I ..." she squeaked, and covered her chest when she remembered abruptly.

His hand gently pulled her arms away as he licked his lips, "My lady ..."

"Sanji ..." she turned her head away in embarrassment, but he turned her head back to kiss her voraciously. As her breath was taken away, she felt him position himself between her thighs.

Excitement and fear laced and intermingled all together in her. His kisses were hot, and his body pressed down onto her. The heat surrounded her, and she coiled her arms around him. He stopped for a moment, and their eyes met as she felt his manhood against her core. Sanji began to push inside slowly.

Nami winced at first, and then she gasped in pain. For a brief moment, she tried to push him away, but his hands caught her wrists, and he moaned, "It'll only hurt a moment."

It didn't.

xXx


End file.
